lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Нолдор
Нóлдор (англ. Noldor | ед. ч. нóлдо) — род эльфов Арды. Самое одарённое племя эльфов в плане интеллекта и искусства. Они изначально выделялись своими знаниями о настоящем и прошедшем, потому их название - нолдор - ''значит "Мудрые". Первоначально это племя назывались ''Татьяр ''(Вторые). Нолдор — самое великое племя эльфов Средиземья; они являлись самым любимым гномами племенем. О их деяниях и подвигах поются песни даже в самых поздних Эпохах Мира (и будут воспеваться до самого его Конца). Описание Изначально их было больше, чем Ваниар, но меньше, чем Тэлери. Нолдор многому научились у Аулэ и Йаванны, став искуснейшими среди эльфов и единственными из них, кто занимался изучением языков. Так же они занимались вышивкой, кулинарией, охотой, рисованием и ваянием. Строили они из камня, в особенности любили возводить высокие башни; также нолдор любили горные склоны и открытые равнины. Они самыми первыми научились добывать и создавать драгоценные камни, и эти камни были творениями столь великими, подобных которым нолдор не сотворить никогда. Нолдор отличались пытливым умом, были великими учёными и мудрецами, стремясь получить больше знаний и умений; во многом они вскоре превзошли учителей. Нолдор превзошли все народы в кузнечном мастерстве, и лишь в закалке стали они уступали гномам. Нолдор были могущественными эльфами и страшными в своей ярости; они отличались высокомерием, упрямством, своеволием, свободолюбием, порывистостью, большой силой, стойкостью и отвагой. Ученые и мудрецы не являлись гильдией простых книжников, но были воинами, вождями и королями, подобно величайшему из нолдор - Феанору. Статью и телосложением они превосходили телери. По большей части нолдор были высокими: мужчины - ок. 198 см. и выше, женщины - не ниже ок. 183 см. Почти все нолдор были темноволосыми, хотя находились и исключения: в роду Махтана передавался редкий для нолдор цвет — рыже-каштановый; у Мириэль волосы были серебристые. Благодаря смешанным бракам, золотые волосы ванияр временами появлялись и среди нолдор (как в случае Дома Финарфина или Идрили). Также у нолдор были серые или серо-голубые (как в случае с Финвэ), глаза. Как и прочие эльфы, нолдор были светлокожими, но были более крепкими, ''как ели. Нолдор всегда тянуло к познанию нового в техническом и интеллектуальном планах; в этом была их главная уязвимость для лжи Врага, которая позднее привела к "Падению нолдор". Эпоха Древ Поход в Валинор Нолдор произошли от второго эльфа-отца – Таты, его супруги Татье, а так же тех, кто последовал за ними. Поэтому их поначалу называли просто Татьяр ''(Вторые). Их число – из первых 144 пробудившихся эльфов – составляло 56 эльфов. (см. Пробуждение эльфов) Когда Оромэ у Куивиэнен предложил взять с собой трёх послов от трёх народов, от вождей-нолдор вызвался Финвэ, который позже стал их Верховным Королём. После возвращения из Валинора, Финвэ рассказал о красоте и величии Амана, убедив половину своего народа двинуться в Поход, другая же половина нолдор осталась у озера, став авари; тогда произошло Разделение эльфов. Те что ушли, стали эльдар, и шли они вслед за ваниар, а позади них шли тэлери. Ваниар и нолдор не задерживались: они обошли море Хэлкар, переправились через реку Андуин, перешли Мглистые горы, затем Синие горы и пришли в Белерианд, откуда, после продолжительной задержки, отправились в Валаинор. Приплыв в Аман, нолдор вместе с ваниар возвели в ущелье гор Пелори, Калакирии, холм Туну, а на нём город Тирион. Нолдор сразу полюбили Аулэ и его супругу Йаванну, многому обучились у них, и стали кузнецами и ремесленниками. Вскоре нолдор превзошли своих учителей, так как их тяга к знанию была неутолима. - город нолдор в Амане]] Ваниар вскоре покинули Тирион, и переселились в Валимар и на гору Таниквэтиль, так что в Тирионе остались лишь нолдор. Дом Финвэ Вскоре у короля нолдор Финвэ и его жены, Мириэль Тэриндэ, родился сын - Феанор, величайший и могущественнейший из всех Детей Илуватара. Но из-за Искажения Арды, все жизненные силы Мириэль потребовались для Феанора, и через год после рождения сына она умерла. Финвэ сильно горевал, но вскоре полюбил Индис Ясную и Валар разрешили ему жениться вторично. Так у Финвэ родились ещё двое сынов: старший Финголфин и младший Финарфин. Второй брак Финвэ принёс великие беды для нолдор, а междоусобицу в Доме Финвэ эльдар запомнили надолго и потому избегают двоежёнства. У Феанора было семь сыновей (самое больше количество детей у эльфов): Маэдрос, Маглор, Келегорм, Карантир, Куруфин, Амрас и Амрод. У Финголфина трое сыновей: Фингон, Тургон и Аргон; а так же дочь, Аредель. У Финарфина также было трое сыновей: Финрод, Ангрод и Аэгнор; а так же дочь, Галадриэль. Смута Нолдор Когда Мелькор был освобождён Валар, он пришёл обучать нолдор (которые, по наивности и из стремления к знаниям, согласились), однако не с добрыми намерениями, а желая настроить их ложью против Валар. Когда Феанор создал великое сокровище, нерушимые камни Сильмарилями, в которых заключался свет Древ и судьбы мира, Мелькор возжелал их. Чтобы заполучить Самоцветы, он распространял лживые слухи и клевету среди нолдор, воздействуя на недолюбливающих друг друга Феанора и Финголфина. Так Мелькор сумел разжечь междоусобицу в Доме Финвэ и восстание нолдор против Валар; тогда же нолдор научились у Мелькора делать оружие и доспехи. Закончилось всё тем, что Финголфин тайно попытался настроить Финвэ против Феанора, но тот поймал брата на этом и в гневе пригрозил убить, если тот предпримет что-либо ещё в таком духе. За это Валар изгнали Феанора из Тириона; его отец Финвэ, сыновья и некоторые нолдор ушли из города вместе с ним. Они построили на севере Валинора крепость Форменос. - крепость нолдор в Амане]] Бунт Нолдор После того как Мелькор и Унголиант уничтожили Древа, они направились в Форменос, где Мелькор убил Финвэ и украл множество сокровищ нолдор, в том числе и Сильмарили. После этого Феанор восстал против Валар. Он собрал весь свой народ в Тирионе и произнёс пламенную речь, призвав нолдор отправится мстить за Финвэ и вернуть Сильмарили, чтобы в их свете вновь обрести потерянное ныне счастье, в свободных землях Эндорэ, которые принадлежат им, нолдор, как и Свет его Сильмарилей. Но хотя 90% нолдор поддержало бунт и отправились в Исход, многие взбунтовались уже против самого Феанора, ставшего по праву старшего наследника умершего монарха (после отказа народа от власти Валар), Верховным Королём над нолдор-изгнанниками. Возглавивший бунтовщиков Финголфин, заявил беспочвенную претензию на трон и королевскую власть, так как его приспешников было больше чем тех, кто остался верен Феанору. Потому нолдор отправилось в Исход двумя воинствами, однако на пути лежало море и потребовались корабли (нолдор не умели их сами строить). Поэтому Феанор отправился на переговоры с эльфами-мореходами тэлери, однако, несмотря на долгие убеждения, тэлери не желали как-либо помогать бунтовщикам против Валар. Тогда нолдор попытались украсть корабли и когда тэлери воспротивившись, утопили многих собратьев, нолдор обнажили мечи и произошла братоубийственная Битва в Альквалондэ. Нолдор одолели тэлери и украли их Флот, но на дальнейшем пути многих эльфов утопила майа Уинен, а от других Валар оградили Валинор, Предсказав им поражение, предательства, гибель и заточение, после смерти, в Чертогах Мандоса. Однако, хотя Финарфин с многими нолдор своего Дома вернулся и получил прощение Валар (Финарфин стал Верховным Королём нолдор Амана), большинство нолдор это не остановило; они продолжили путь. Когда же два воинства добрались до Арамана, обнаружилась нехватка судов; в это же время, народ Финголфина возвёл на Феанора хулу, а сам Финголфин открыто самопровозгласил себя Верховным королём, желая узурпировать власть над всеми нолдор. В следствии этого Феанор бросил бунтовщиков; с оставшимися верными подданными он переправился в Средиземье, где сжёг все корабли, чтобы даже один не был предательски послан назад. Но Финголфин со своим народом не повернул назад, в Валинор; они двинулись по льдам Хэлкараксэ, которые для этого времени считались непреодолимыми и гибельными. В тех льдах погибло много нолдор из народа Финголфина, но они проявив великую стойкость смогли преодолеть льды и прийти в Белерианд. С их приходом началась Первая Эпоха Средиземья. и Третьего Домов|left]] Первая Эпоха Нолдор с переменным успехом воевали против Моргота, и основали множество своих королевств в Белерианде: * Хитлум * Дор-Ломин * Дортонион * Предел Маэдроса * Нарготронд * Химлад * Гондолин * Врата Маглора * Таргелион Нолдор радушно встретили людей, многому их обучив, а также подружились с гномами. Однако Тингол, король эльфов-синдар не жаловал нолдор из-за убийства его родичей в Альквалондэ, и не принимал участия в войнах нолдор с Морготом. В процессе войны, получившая название [[Великая война|'Война Самоцветов']], погибли: Феанор, Финголфин, Фингон и Тургон - Верховные Короли нолдор-изгнанников. Сами нолдор под конец войны оказались на голову разбиты. И когда эльдар и люди Средиземья уже не могли сдерживать натиск Моргота, Эарендилю удалось доплыть до Валинора за помощью. Тогда Валар начали Войну Гнева, послав войско, где были и ваниар, и нолдор Амана (под предводительством Финарфина). Моргот был повержен, Белерианд разрушен и затоплен, а Сильмарили до Конца Мира исчезли. Большинство выживших нолдор уплыли по призыву Валар, обосновавшись на Тол Эрессеа. Но некоторые остались, и основали свои королевства в Средиземье. Вторая Эпоха Большинство оставшихся в Средиземье нолдор жили в Линдоне, во главе с Гил-Галадом, Верховным Королём нолдор-изгнанников и в Эрегионе, во главе с Келебримбором, внуком Феанора. Келебримбор и его народ построили город Ост-ин-Эдиль и создали Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, Братство Создателей Самоцветов. - крепость нолдор во Вторую Эпоху]] Нолдор Эрегиона подружились с гномами Мории, и их крепкая дружба была полезна обоим народам; нолдор украсили Морию, а гномы укрепили Эрегион, сделав его гораздо мощнее. В 1200 году к эльфам пришёл Саурон, назвавшись посланцем Валар Аннатаром, и сказав, что желает помочь нолдор украсить Средиземье и сделать его подобным Валинору. Гил-Галад и Элронд не поверили Саурону, и не позволили ему войти в Линдон, но Келебримбор и другие нолдор впустили Саурона в Эрегион, желая учиться у него и так улучшить свое мастерство. С помощью Саурона, нолдор создали Кольца Власти, а Келебримбор лично Три Кольца эльфов, которые могли задерживать ''угасание эльфов в смертных землях. Саурон обманул их, и создал Кольцо Всевластия, после чего узнавший об этом Келебримбор, выступил против Саурона. Саурон начал Войну, двинув свои орды на Эрегион, а Гил-Галад послал Элронда с большим отрядом на помощь Келебримбору сразу же, как только узнал о вторжении. Однако они опоздали, поскольку Саурон подошел к Эрегиону быстрее. Ост-ин-Эдиль был осаждён и взят приступом. Келебримбор героически защищал Эрегион и лично сражался с Сауроном, но проиграл и был взят в плен, а позже убит. Саурон обрушил свои силы на Элронда, но ему в тыл ударили гномы Мории и галадрим Лотлориэна. Благодаря этому Элронду с остатками нолдор удалось отступить на северо-запад, и именно тогда он основал крепость Имладрис, где и укрылся. Те дни войны с Сауроном были названы эльфами Днями Бегства, поскольку тогда многие эльдар (среди них были и нолдор) покинули Средиземье. Многие нолдор Эрегиона, бежав через Морию, поселились среди эльфов Лориэна. Саурон двинул свои войска на Линдон и чуть его не захватил, но ему помешало войско Нуменора, в союзе с эльфами уничтожившее орды Саурона, сам же Саурон еле успел сбежать. - последний Верховный Король Нолдор|left]] В 3430 г. Второй Эпохи Гил-Галад и Элендиль заключили Последний Союз против Саурона, вернувшегося и собравшего огромные силы. Говорилось, что столь прекрасного и могучего войска не собиралось со времен, когда воинство Валар повергло Тангородрим. Началась Война Последнего Союза, в которой были разгромлены войска Саурона и сам он был развоплощён, но Гил-Галад, последний Верховный король нолдор, и Элендиль, погибли. Эльфы понесли огромнейшие потери и с тех пор отдалились от людей. С помощью колец Келебримбора, эльфы Имладриса и Лотлориэна не испытывали угасания, но и радость мир им более не приносил. К тому же, поскольку сила колец зависела от Кольца Всевластия Саурона, она рано или поздно иссякла (с уничтожением Единого Кольца). В начавшейся после падения Саурона Третьей Эпохи, эльфы бежали из Средиземья в Валинор. В Четвёртой Эпохе, после уничтожения Кольца Всевластия, последние нолдор-изгнанники покинули Средиземье, отправившись по Прямому Пути на Тол Эрессеа. Дома Эльфов Нолдор Дом Финвэ — Верховный Королевский Дом эльфов-нолдор, из которого пошли малые королевские Дома - Три Дома Нолдор (входят в состав Дома Финвэ). Родоначальником Дома был вождь и Верховный король нолдор — Финвэ. Первый Дом Нолдор '''(Дом Феанора') — первый из Трёх Королевских Домов эльфов-нолдор, выходящих из Дома Финвэ. Родоначальник Феанор Куруфинвэ, старший сын Верховного короля Нолдор — Финвэ. 'Второй Дом Нолдор ('''Дом Финголфина) — второй из Трёх Королевских Домов эльфов-нолдор, выходящих из Дома Финвэ. Родоначальник Финголфин Нолофинвэ, второй сын Верховного короля Нолдор — Финвэ. Третий Дом Нолдор (Дом Финарфина) '— третий из Трёх Королевских Домов эльфов-нолдор, выходящих из Дома Финвэ. Родоначальник Финарфин Арафинвэ, третий сын Верховного короля Нолдор — Финвэ. Этимология 'Нолдор '('Noldor)' '- означало «Мудрые» - «те, кто имеет большие познания и острый ум». Весьма вероятно, это имя старше, чем "Vanyar", быть может, оно появилось еще до начала Похода. Эльфы второго клана получили его от других и признали сами; позднее все эльдар этого клана во все времена употребляли его как главное и должное имя. Формы этого имени в разных языках - Q Ñoldo, T Goldo, S Golodh (Ngolodh) - позволяют установить первоначальное *ñgolodō из PQ, производное от корня *NGOL «знание, мудрость». Этот корень проявляется также в Q ňóle «основательное изучение (какого-либо предмета)», iňgole «Знание», ingolmo «лормастер». В телерине слова góle, engole имели то же значение, что и в квенья, но относились чаще всего к особому «знанию», которым располагали нолдор. В синдарине слово gûl, эквивалент квенийского ňóle, вызывало не столь лестные ассоциации. Обычно оно относилось к тайному знанию, особенно к познаниям искусников, творивших чудесные вещи; оно приобрело весьма мрачный оттенок, потому что постоянно использовалось в составном слове morgul, «черное искусство», означавшем полные опасностей или лжи знания и искусства, происходящие от Моргота. Те из числа синдар, кто не испытывал к нолдор дружественных чувств, объясняли их превосходство в науках и искусствах обучением у Мелькора-Моргота. Это была ложь, которая, в конечном счете, сама исходила от Моргота, хотя она и заключала в себе долю правды (без того редко обходились речи лжеца). Однако великие изобретения нолдор не происходили от Мелькора, поскольку Феанор никогда не вел дел с Мелькором в Амане и был его величайшим врагом. Другие названия –– Глубокомудрые Эльфы, Мудрецы, Мудрые, Золотые, Отважные, Эльфы Меча, Эльфы Земли, Враги Мелькора, Искусные, Любящие Самоцветы, Творцы Самоцветов, Товарищи Людей, Следующие за Финвэ, Спутники Таты. См. также * Исход Нолдор * Ламбенголмор * Гвайт-и-Мирдайн Галерея 0N3g2akjAy0.jpg _sym0030.jpg hugoweaving3.jpg|Заместитель Гил-Галада Элронд нолдор.jpg NirnaetArnoediad-3.jpg Battle under the stars by elven21-d5lj53w.jpg The Oath of Feanorians.jpg The day will come by mintkim-d7huj7p.jpg Brothers-2.jpg Sons Of Feanor7.jpg Wp utulie-n-aure ps.jpg Noldor.house of Feanor 23250420.jpg 290288071.jpg Noldor armies by LuisFBejarano.jpg Battle of unnumebered tears by lomehir.jpg 626942.jpg Silmarillion extended hd version by elven21-d9ibcho.jpg Nirnaeth arnoediad turgon and glorfindel by ivanalekseich-d7i0wi5.jpg AngrodAegnor4587.jpg O3rEqV0dQbQ.jpg Клятва_феанорингов.jpg HiauZmUaeag.jpg TN-Finduilas is Led Past Turin at Nargothrond.jpg TN-The Oath of Feanor.jpg Lords of gondolin by kazuki mendou-d6r4vo6.jpg Prepared.jpg Хэлкараксэ.jpeg de:Noldor en:Ñoldor es:Noldor fr:Ñoldor it:Noldor nl:Noldor pl:Noldorowie Категория:Народы Категория:Эльфы